cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Hillery
Sergeant Kevin Hillery was an American soldier of the United States Army who saw fighting in the Cold War, fighting in the Simba Wars, the Second Palestine Wars, the Indochina Wars and the Panama Crisis. He serves as a major supporting NPC in Call of Duty: Wolves of War. Biography Simba Wars Hillery is sent to fight in central Africa, coming to lead fellow soldier, Billy Robins. Hillery fights in a fierce battle for a field, fighting to defend US lines and positions in the field and then fighting past Soviet defenses and forces in the field to assault a destroy supply camps. He then fights Soviet forces in the jungles to strike a Soviet convoy, getting help from African freedom fighter, Toyin Akimbe, though they become stranded. Hillery then fights to assault Soviet trenches and machine gun pillboxes, then he fights to defend the village of Toyin's uncle. In exchange for a radio to call for extraction, Hillery fights through jungle and assaults some ruins to retrieve a statue and rescue captured villagers, then assaults Soviet camps. After being rescued, Hillery fights to assault Soviet held villages and then fights to defend US positions in a swamp and assaults Soviet positions by a river. Later on, he then fights past Soviet defenses in the jungles to strike a mountain, where he destroys artillery and tanks, then takes out a radio station. Hillery then keeps fighting to assault Soviet defensive lines and positions in the jungles to fight past Soviet trenches and machine gun nests and pillboxes, and then eliminate Soviet convoys and supply camps. After this, Hillery fights to defend US lines and positions in the jungles and fight off Soviet assaults. He then fights in the battle of Kinshasa, battling Soviet defenses in the outskirts and then fighting in the streets and building to eliminate Soviet resistance, then seizes the city centre and fights to hold it. Afterwards, he starts having a romantic relationship with Toyin. Second Palestine War Hillery and his men are then sent to fight in Palestine. He fights to assault Soviet and Arab lines and positions in the Sinai, then fights to defend US camps and defend US positions at an oasis. After this, he fights to defend US lines in the deserts of Sinai, then assaults a couple villages and fights to defend them, holding off Soviet and Arab forces. With that, he fights to eliminate Soviet and Arab trenches and machine gun pillboxes, then destroys entrenched tanks and assaults Soviet and Arab supply camps. With that, he then fights past Soviet and Arab defenses and forces in the deserts to assault a couple villages and strike a critical hill, then ambushes and destroys a large convoy. With help from Toyin, who has come to assist them and even give them information on Soviet officer, Vadim Gernikov, Hillery fights past Soviet and Arab defensive lines in the desert and then assaults the city of Tel Aviv, fighting past Soviet forces and defenses in the streets and buildings, then striking the base of Gernikov, and though Gernikov escapes, they fight to defend the city from Arab assaults. Vietnam War Hillery is then sent to fight in Indochina, fighting Viet Minh forces in the central highlands of Vietnam. Hillery fights past Viet Minh defenses and forces in the jungles and assaults supply camps, machine gun pillboxes and a convoy. After this, he keeps fighting through Viet Minh defenses the jungles to assault and seize villages, then he fights to defend the villages. After this, he fights to defend a US line by a river, fighting off Viet Minh assaults, then he fights through the jungles to strike entrenched tanks and eliminate artillery. With that, Hillery fights to seize a hill, then fights to defend the hill, then fights through the jungles to assault a convoy and a supply camp, where he destroys a radio station. With that, Hillery then fights to assault some ruins and a few camps and then fights to defend US positions in a swamp. After this, Hillery fights to defend a critical hill, and afterwards, he then fights to defend Saigon, fighting to defend the outskirts of Saigon and fight off Viet Minh and Soviet forces, then fights to defend the city centre, fighting until US forces arrive and hold the city. Panama Crisis After the war ends in Indochina, Hillery reunites with Toyin and marries her, then the two of them settle down and live together for a number of years in the US Virgin Islands. However, as he remains with Toyin, he is still committed to the military, and eventually, when the United States sends military forces to battle the Communists in Central America, Hillery is sent with them, reuniting with Robins. Hillery fights in Guatemala, fighting past Soviet and Cuban forces in the jungles to assault a convoy, then fight and eliminate supply camps and trenches. With that, he then fights in Honduras, fighting to defend US lines and positions and then fights to assault a couple villages and fights to defend the villages, fighting off Cuban and Soviet assaults. After this, he fights in Nicaragua, fighting to assault Cuban and Soviet defensive lines and positions in the jungles, then fighting past Communist trenches and machine gun pillboxes to assault supply camps and villages, then he assaults a convoy. Afterwards, he fights in El Salvador, where he fights past Soviet and Cuban forces and defenses in the jungles to destroy artillery, then he fights through the jungles to assault a Soviet base, discovering Gernikov attempting to move Soviet missiles into Cuba. Hillery and Robins dismantle the operation, but unfortunately, as they confront Gernikov, Hillery is killed while fighting Gernikov. Personality and Traits Hillery was a very skilled, tough and compassionate man who showed very strong helpfulness and care towards his men, as well as civilians and wounded. He is shown to be a very fierce and brave fighter, and was also a highly experienced tactician and a quick thinker. He was very caring and helpful to his men and showed strong loyalty to them, being very protective and supportive of them. He would often console and reassure his men when they had doubts and give them encouragement, and he would also commonly risk his life to save and protect them in combat. Relationships Toyin Akimbe Hillery had an extremely close friendship with Toyin, being very helpful, polite and respectful towards each other. They were also rather affectionate, and they soon entered into a deeply intimate romantic and sexual relationship. Eventually, Hillery and Toyin got married and remained happily together for several years until Hillery's death in Central America. Billy Robins Hillery and Robins were very good friends, and Hillery showed a strong amount of trust and respect in Robins. The two were very loyal and helpful towards each other, with Hillery often complimenting Robins' efforts, and the two showed themselves to be protective to one another. Henry Stevens Hillery and Steven had a more confrontational relationship, the two often arguing and bickering and they constantly disagreed over many things. Even so, Hillery still greatly cared for Stevens and was protective of him just the same. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Gunman Category:One Man Army Category:Altruistic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotists Category:Enforcers Category:Extremists Category:Homicidal Category:Mentor Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Selfless Category:War Heroes Category:Gadgeteers Category:Vigilantes Category:Power Hungry Category:Gaolers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Adventurers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Advocates Category:In Love Characters Category:Rescuers Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Insecure Category:Survivors Category:Hard Workers Category:Barbarian Category:Nemesis Category:Right Hand Category:Honorable Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Lawful Category:Leaders Category:Authority Category:Loyal Category:Assassin Category:Determinators Category:Hunters Category:Chaotic Category:Guardians Category:Martyr Category:Bully Slayers Category:Neutral Category:Omniscient Category:Serious Category:Deceased